Personal Space
by JantoJones
Summary: Gwen sticks her nose in where it isn't wanted. Ianto retaliates. (Warning for one swearword)


Ianto Jones was a quiet man. He went through his days in his own unassuming way; always ensuring that team Torchwood had what they wanted when they needed it. His dry humour punctuated most conversations and he coyly responded to Jack's flirtations with a shy smile and a witty comeback.

On occasion though, Ianto needed to be on his own. His carefully crafted professional persona sometimes cracked and he needed time to repair it. Since losing Lisa, the cracks appeared more often than they had before. As long as the others let him be, he could quietly go off and sort himself out.

Jack Harkness was aware of Ianto's need for solitude. He understood that the younger man's emotions were quite close to the surface and that he felt it important to keep them controlled. During these times, Jack simply left Ianto in peace, unless he was needed.

Toshiko knew when Ianto required space. As much as she always wanted to put her arms around her friend and hug him better, she knew not too. Tosh would simply tell him that she was there for him if he wanted her, before leaving him to himself.

Even Owen knew to keep out of his way. He knew himself what it felt like to want the whole world to fuck off. Ianto would hide away for a couple of hours, then he would return and the coffee supply would be restored.

Then there was Gwen. She was also aware that Ianto occasionally disappeared to the archives in want of personal time. However, she didn't understand why no-one went down there to check on him, or offer him an ear to talk to. So, the next time she heard him tell Jack he was off to the archives for a couple of hours, she decided to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Jack called across the hub.

"I'm going to talk to Ianto," Gwen told him. "He obviously needs to get something off his chest."

"Don't," the Captain warned. "Leave him alone."

"No Jack," she countered. "He can't keep doing this. It isn't healthy."

"Just leave him Gwen," added Owen, as he emerged from the autopsy bay. "We all deal with the stress of this job in our own way. This is his."

Ignoring the two men completely, Gwen turned on her heel and headed for the archives. She found Ianto sifting through a cabinet full of ancient looking files.

"Ianto," she said quietly, so as not to startle him.

The Welshman turned to him, with his trademark slight smile on his lips.

"Is there something I can get for you Gwen?"

"I thought you would like someone to talk to."

He smiled again. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Of course you aren't."

Anger flared in Ianto's mind, but he kept it contained. He realised that Gwen thought she was helping. For all her empathy, she often lacked intuition.

"I can assure you I am okay," he replied calmly. "If there is nothing you need, I'm quite busy."

"It's not healthy to internalise everything sweetheart."

Gwen reached a hand and laid it on Ianto's arm in, what was meant to be, a supportive gesture. The Welshman brushed her hand away and moved back from her. Unfortunately, Gwen didn't take the hint.

"Please Ianto."

Without warning, Ianto pushed Gwen against the wall and held her there.

"I told you, I'm fine," he growled. "Can't you get that into you thick head?"

Acting on instinct, Gwen sharply brought her knee up against Ianto's crotch. He fell to his knees, clutching the painful area, with tears in his eyes.

"Enough!" Jack's stern voice came from the doorway. "Gwen, go to my office. We'll be there in a minute."

Gwen huffed and stalked out of the room. Jack walked over to Ianto and helped the stricken man to his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that Yan," he said softly. "You realise that it was assault?"

Ianto nodded. As soon as he'd pushed Gwen, he knew he'd overstepped the line, but the red mist had fallen. All he'd wanted was some alone time, but Gwen just had to come in with her touchy feely psycho-babble. He would never forgive himself for it.

"Come on then," Jack ordered. "Let's get this sorted."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Gwen was pacing the office when the two men entered. She was angry, but not because Ianto had pushed her. She was angry that she couldn't seem to get through to the man. Jack invited the both to sit down. Gwen did so immediately, but Ianto opted to stay standing. He hovered, contritely, near the door with his head hanging.

"What happened down there Ianto?"

The Welshman raised his head and looked Gwen directly in the eye.

I'm sorry Gwen," he said, with absolute sincerity. "I truly don't know what came over me. Please believe me when I say that it won't happen again."

Gwen didn't reply. She simply offered him a tight smile.

"I can't believe I'm having to ask this," Jack interjected. "Do you want to bring formal charges against Ianto?"

"Of course not," Gwen said, somewhat surprised. "I just want him to accept help when it is offered. He should talk to someone when things get too much."

"He does."

Gwen stared at Jack questioningly. The Captain looked to Ianto, silently asking for permission to tell Gwen the truth. He received a small nod in return.

"On the days when Ianto does his disappearing act," he told her. "He waits until the three of you have gone. That is when he comes to me and we talk things over. Ianto knows all too well how dangerous it is keep things locked away. I offered to be there when he needs to talk."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Because, it's nobody's business but his."

"Thank you though Gwen," Ianto broke in softly. "You were just trying to help and I reacted badly."

"Can we draw a line under this?" Jack asked.

Gwen and Ianto both nodded, then Gwen made to leave the office. Ianto held out his hand to her. She accepted it with a smile and found herself in a surprising hug.

"I really am sorry."

"I know Ianto, and I understand." She pointed to his lower body. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No more than I deserved."

After Gwen left, Ianto turned back to face Jack. He look on the younger man's feature was one of pure shame. The Captain beckoned him over and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, I know weren't thinking straight. On the plus side, Gwen doesn't hold grudges. Just be more careful in future."

"I'll make it up to her," Ianto promised. "I don't know how, but I will."

He turned to leave, but hesitated. "Will you come to mine tonight? I'll cook dinner."

"See you at 6:30?"

Ianto nodded and smiled before heading back to the archives.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

The following day, at the mid-morning coffee round, Ianto handed Gwen a small cake box. She opened it up and found a very expensive looking cupcake. On the top was a chocolate disc with the words 'Forgive Me' written on it.

"Thank you," she said. "But there's nothing to forgive."

Looking out from his office, Jack smiled to himself. Harmony seemed to have been restored. Yesterday had been a warning to the Captain. Ianto had come a long way since the Battle of Canary Wharf and from the loss of Lisa. However, the memories often came back to haunt the young man. The previous night, the two men had talked for hours about Ianto's fears and insecurities. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Jack had realised that, even though Ianto was coping far better than could be expected, there was still a lot to work through. He vowed to himself that he would keep a closer watch on the young Welshman.

finis


End file.
